


The butterfly effect

by rayjey



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Abusive Reginald Hargreeves, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Sibling Love, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayjey/pseuds/rayjey
Summary: In which number Five time travels a year into the apocalypse.He is sent back to his family, and everything is great.But not everything is the same, time travel can get messy.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Diego Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 7
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

Number Five was tired, bone tired. 

So tired even the act of breathing felt like too much.

The burning sun had long ago burned his skin.

The air was hot, burning his throat, making him sick.

The ground was hard, like laying on broken glass.

But he didn’t care, as he lay there under the place that once was a house.

But Five didn’t care, as he lay there.

The hunger pains almost disappeared.

If he didn’t get up, he didn’t have to do anything.

The fact that he didn’t have any food.

That he couldn’t do anything.

That he would never find his siblings again.

That he was all alone in a broken world.

It was easier just lying there.

He had tried, so hard, for so long.

But he couldn’t do it.

He was done, it was too much.

He was all alone so why should he keep going?

Five missed the world, the people, real food.

Books, something to do besides surviving.

But most of all he missed his family.

Mom, Pogo even dad in a wired way.

Because maybe dad was horrible, but he was his dad.

He missed his siblings.

Allison, who always shared her food with him after special training, because she knew he was hungry afterwards.

Diego who never really talked but always listened.

Klaus who always talked and stole Fives clothes.

Ben who always knew when he needed a hug.

Vanya, sweet Vanya whose presence could light Fives whole day up.

Five even missed Luther despite the arguments.

All in the world he wanted was to go back.

He was so stupid, why did he ever think time travel was so great?

All the things that used to be annoying he missed.

Vanya playing the violin at night, Diegos stuttering the fact that he never spoke.

Those were things he missed the most.

All in the world he wanted was to go back.

What he used to think was the best was now meaningless.

Cause he was alone now.

As he fell asleep, Five thought of siblings as he always did.

Their dead old bodies haunted his nightmares.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In wich Five leaves the apocalypse.

To understand what happened next you must know that.

Time is a very fragile thing a butterfly flaps its wings, and the president is assassinated.

Somewhere a butterfly flaps its wings and number five-time travels.

In this story, the butterfly is a suitcase.

Specifically, the suitcase of Mr Rabbit of the commission.

He was a very old agent for the commission.

He was as the handler put it, during her morning briefing.

“Mr rabbit was sadly smashed under a building, his suitcase was unfortunately lost”

But the suitcase wasn’t lost it was buried under a building.

It was indeed ruined but small pieces were scattered all over the building.

The building in which Five right know was sleeping.

Someone is sleeping.

A small boy, wearing a ruined schoolboy uniform.

With cuts on his hands and knees, tears on his cheeks.

He's shivering under the building only wearing a pink lady coat.

All alone in the world.

He wakes up, and with a soft plop, he disappears in blue light.

Left behind is only the wind and the burning sun.

How Number Fives does it he cant tell.

But as number Five wakes, to another day of sun burning his body.

No food, he knows he has to get away.

He rises all of him aching.

When he sees the faint blue light under him.

It takes him long to find the thing.

His hands know have even more cuts, they hurt like a bitch, but he’s had worse.

It’s a suitcase, a broken and ruined suitcase.

Buts its hot, everything is hot but the suitcase is hotter.

There’s blue light from it.

It’s the same colour is as his power, and Five knows he’s got something.

He pushes like he never has before.

His power flowing like hot water through all his body.

He knows its too much, that it will probably kill, but he doesn’t care.

He just wants to go home.

His body is trembling, the suitcase growing hotter and hotter.

His hands clasped around the two things he has in this world.

The book and the eye.

All of Five is hurting like he’s being torn in a thousand different ways.

Five thinks of his family.  
Not the bodies he’s buried all those months ago.

But as they were, alive, healthy, his family.

Five could feel the power burning through him, not like water but like the sun, burning him up from the inside.  
He’s screaming, but he can't hear it.

Everything is a swirl of pain and power.

Then he left the apocalypse.

His sibling's bodies, broken and alone.

The future with all the broken promises, the hunger, the pain and the burning sun.

In another world, there would be no jump.

Number Five would get up, he would live in the apocalypse for 39 more years.

He would become a broken man, only believing in himself, his mission.

He would then become an assassin before returning to his siblings.

But not in this world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> The next chapters will be longer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego thinks about sandwiches.

Diego didn’t know why he was here.

Perched in the doorway to the kitchen carefully hidden from Vanya.

He was watching Vanya, as she with mechanical movement moved around the kitchen.

She was making a sandwich as she always did.

Her long brown hair flowing around her.

The sandwich was marshmallow and peanut butter Fives favourite.

He watched her put the plate down on the table.

A note, the same note as always, was laid beside it.

Diego knew what it said.

For five from Vanya, happy you’re back.  
I’ve missed you.

She had put a smiley at the bottom.

The note was written the first day after Five disappeared.

When they all believed, he would come back.

Before everything.  
Vanya left the crumpled note next to the plate.

She left the light still on.

Then there was just Diego.

Diego honestly didn’t know why he was here.

To hope maybe.

He knew the moment that Vanya stopped making sandwiches.

The last hope of Five returning would disappear.

Be crushed by the fact that he would back ever.

Diego waited for a few minutes, watching the food.

It would be gone in the morning, maybe mom threw it out or Pogo ate it.

He watched the sandwich alone on the table then turned around to leave.

It didn’t matter Five would never come back.

The tears welled up in his eyes and he angrily removed them.

He was frustrated with himself there was no point in crying, not anymore.

He should have never come here, it only made things worse.

Diego turned back one last time.

The sandwich still there alone on the table.

The small hope still in Vanya's heart, a stupid sandwich.

As Diego turned around, he heard the sound.

A small plop like someone opening a bottle of champagne.

The sound that used to fill the house.

A sound Diego had come to think of as Five.

Blue light filled the whole kitchen, made it bright.

With the light came the smell, the smell of burning hair and sweat.

Everything in the kitchen went flying.

The plate with the sandwich went flying against the wall.

Diego had to duck, not to be hit with marshmallows and peanut butter.

In the middle of what felt like a blue tornado of power was a person.

Diego felt hope burning in his body.

The body came crashing through the blue.

The light disappeared and Diego went running towards the figure on the ground.

His knife, he had it hidden in his sleeve raised, you could never be too careful.

The body was at the table, but he didn’t look like Diego remembered.

He was wearing the same uniform as before.

One of the old ones, with the red ribbons on the colour.

There was a smoking and burning pink lady coat like Klaus would like draped on top of his body.

His hair was long, covering all of his face.

But Diego could see, the burn marks on his hands.

When Diego got closer he could really smell it, burning hair and skin.

Diego tried to touch him, to believe he was real.

His hands burned the skin going red.

Maybe Diego shouldn’t have screamed, he was macho.

It probably wasn’t the best reaction.

But Five was here he was back, and he was burning up.

Mom came first even when she was recharging she always came when Diego called.

Her hells clicking against the kitchen floor.

“Diego honey are you okay?”

She asked her voice soft and calm.

Her hands were on his face, stroking his chin.

“It-it- its- Fi-ii-ve”

He said and his voice was shaking.

Then mom saw Five, there on the tale still burning.

“number five”

She said.

Her face became full of something Diego was sure was happiness and maybe shock.

Then it disappeared.

“I should get your father”

She said her face blank.

“But-t mo-oom I think he-ees hu-rt”

Diego said he didn’t want dad here.

Not right now.

Mom put her hands on her head, like checking for a fewer.

Diego was happy mom was a robot.

“oh dear, you’ve got a fewer buddy”

She said, then scooped him up in her arms.

Mom was the best robot ever Diego thought.

“Diego honey, go wake pogo, I’m taking Five to the infirmary”

“Run Diego”

He ran, Pogo was awake, so Diego just dragged hin to the infirmary.

“My dear boy you must slow down”

Pogo said, but Diego kept dragging him.

Diego was too shocked to say anything, mom was in the infirmary.

Five was laying on a bed, his shirt was removed.

He was screaming, horrible, horrible screaming, with tears on his cheeks.

Diego could see, Fives red skin and the burn marks.

He looked like he had been in a horrible fire.

Especially around his eyes and his hands, the burning was big.

Fives eyes were closed, his hair unkempt long and greasy.

“Diego honey you have to leave”

She closed the door, but Diego got one more look at Five.

His ribs were sticking out, and Diego had to wonder where Five had been.

As Diego laid down in his bed, he couldn’t stop Five.

His broken body, his screaming.

Five had always been strong.

The strongest of them all, even if Luther had super strength.

But as he lay there, looking so small.

Like a child, a small child.

Why Diego didn’t tell the others he didn’t know.

Maybe it didn’t feel real.

But in the morning at breakfast, there was no mention of him.


	4. Chapter 4

At breakfast there’s silence.

Mom makes eggs and she’s humming.

The eggs are like they always have been.

Diego tries to look at mom, see why he isn’t here.

But mom just smiles.

Diego doesn’t really get it, where is he?

It almost feels like a dream, maybe he dreamt Five.

Maybe Diego has gone insane with loss.

But somehow he knows its real.

Maybe that another sign of insanity.

But Diego really hopes it isn’t, that Five is here somewhere.

Diego will find him.

Five dreams, he dreams of going home.  
He dreams of mom, the way she would move his hair away from his forehead when he was sick.

The way she always smelled of cookies and dishwater.

Five dreams of food, real food, tasting something that isn’t ash in his mouth.

Five dreams, he hopes but he doesn’t believe.

He knows its not the truth.

But he dreams and he hopes.

The light is blinding as Five wakes.

He has to close his eyes, one would think that the apocalypse would have done something for being blinded by lights.

For a whole year, he has been blinded by the sun.

But somehow he's blinded by the light.

Five eyes open once more to the blue light.

The light is soft and blue, a lamp.

He knows but as he sees it Five doesn’t understand.

Lamps are a thing of the past.

Sometimes at dawn, the sun would go soft and remind him of home.

But this is a dark light.

Five opens his eyes once more, the lamp is in the ceiling.

He looks around, he is in a room.

His whole body is hurting.

Like his skin is on fire.

But still, he’s lying in a bed, an impossible soft bed.

He feels better then he has forever.

There are curtains instead of walls.

It's warm and Five thinks he’s indoors.

The curtains are blue, with white stripes.

He knows these curtains, the slightly yellow colouring instead of white in the stripes.

He knows why they’re yellow from years of use.

The ripped fabric where Diego once threw one of his knives.

This is home.

The infirmary in his home.

The bed with the metal framing and squeaky wheels.

The soft smell of new laundry.

Tears fell from his eyes, hot and wet.

They fell onto his lap, but he doesn’t care.

Five hears the soft click-click of someone walking in very high hell.

As the curtains got moved away.

He saw the perfectly drawn lips, light skin perfect hair.

The same outfit, mom.

With her was the smell of cookies and Five wondered if dad built her that way.

To make her homey but it was nice.

Five hadn’t had cookies in a year, he really wanted cookies.

“honey, it's okay”

Moms voice was soft and perfectly still.

Her hands were warm as she brushed his tears away.

The touch sent shivers all the way down Fives body.

Maybe because he was injured or maybe because no one had touched him for a year.

“Mom”

He said, his voice raspy and raw.

“you home know honey”

She said and Five really wanted to hear that.

He looked into her soft eyes and maybe he believed her.

As Fives eyes once again fell shut Grace placed a kiss on his hair.

She closed the curtains.

“Goodnight Five”

She whispered.

Sir Reginald Hargreaves watched them from his monitors.


	5. Chapter 5

Diego didn't see Five all day.

He was so distracted he missed, that happened sometimes when he was distracted.

Dad always said he should concentrate more and today was no exception.

But Diego couldn’t Five, he had tried talking to mom multiple times.

But she was way too busy, with laundry or food.

So when Diego tired, with aching muscles a headache and a head full of thoughts, finally was done with training.

He was not ready for Klaus.

Diego liked Klaus, but he always talked like he couldn’t stop.

Klaus walked into Diego’s room without knocking, he was wearing a pink feather boa, which Diego assumed he had stolen from Allison.

Somehow Klaus was his favourite sibling, and Diego didn’t know why.

Maybe it was because he never judged Diego’s stutter, or when he got flustered.

The only thing Klaus seemed to judge about Diego was his hair.

“it's so short” he would say running his hands through Diego’s nonexistent hair.

But as Klaus bounced up next to him on the bed, Diego was done.

“Hey, Diego do you wan” He started but Diego shut him up.

“Shut up Klaus”

Diego said, he regretted it instantly, the hurt look in Klaus's eyes was horrible.

“Sorry, ii-mm- just- ti-ired”

“Dad is an asshole you know”

Klaus said.

“He shouldn’t make us do this”

“What”

“Any of this, training like were super soldiers or something”

Klaus had a way of saying things like they were final.

So Diego believed him when Klaus said dad was an asshole, then dad was an asshole.

It wasn’t like Allison it didn’t feel forced, just like it was the truth.

Even if Diego knew they were supersoldiers and that they had a purpose.

That they were heroes.

But dad was an asshole, there were nights filled with Klauses tears.

Filled with blood and ghosts.

Endless days of Ben being sickly pale, looking him in his room for days.

There was a fear in his sibling’s eyes when Diego threw and never missed.

Diego didn’t get it, it wasn’t like his power was scary as Allison’s or Luther’s.

But somehow they were still afraid.

There was the horrible sound of his knife hitting its target, the blood on his hands.

The dead bodies.

“let's just stay here until dinner”

Klaus said and Diego just nodded.

Klaus settled on top of Diego’s legs.

The bed was too small for both of them but they managed.

It was now or never.

“I-I was Thinking About Five”

Diego’s voice was shaking.

“Five?”

Klaus said, his head turning towards Diego.

“I-I-Think”

Diego couldn’t get his words out, it wasn’t fair why couldn’t he speak?

Frustrated tears came rolling down his cheeks.

Klaus’s small hand wiped the tears away.

“You can do it”

He said.

“Diego tried once more, picture the words in his mouth and the sounds.

“I was downstairs, then there was this light”

“A light?”

“A blue light, like fives light”

Diego remembered that light it would stay in the room a second after five left, like a shadow.

“Then Five was there, he was all hot so I called m-oo-mm, a-a-and then she left”

Klaus took a deep breath.

“So you were in the kitchen Five came back after a year, you called mom and now you can't find him?”

Diego nodded when laid out like that he wasn’t sure why he believed it.

It didn’t make sense, if he could come back why now?

“You wanna go look for him?”

Klaus said, he sounded sure.

“You believe me?”

“I do, he isn’t a ghost I knew he would come back”

That was the end of that conversation.

They left slowly stepping down the hall, down the stair towards the infirmary.

Diego was sure, dad would be mad, but this was Five.

He could feel Klaus tensing up beside him.

Their steps felt too loud on the stone floor.

At some point Klaus's hand found Diego.

Sweaty and way too warm, but comforting.

The door to the infirmary wasn’t supposed to be locked, it never had been before.

But today it was and Diego felt like an idiot.

Then Klaus knocked on the door.

All of Diego body tensed, as Klaus boldly said.

“Five you in there?”

His voice was hard and sharp in the air.

They stood very still listening.

But there was nothing, after Five minutes Diego could tell Klaus wanted to go.

Diego almost believed him too, it was an illusion a dream.

Because he wanted Five back.

He tried one more time, just to be safe.

“fi-fi-five”

He said into the locked door.

But then there was a small bump.

Someone was int there.

A soft groan and then a voice.

A whisper, Diego could only hear it because he had his ear pressed against the door.

“Diego?”

Five.

There was a blue light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is no Klaus/Diego in this.


	6. Chapter 6

Five heard voices in his sleep.

That wanst unusual, he often heard the voices of dead people in his sleep.

Being alone for so long somehow made him hyper-aware of the sounds surrounding him.

Somehow, he expected it to be a part of his dream.

But when he opened his eyes it was still there.

Maybe it was mom?

But mom never knocked.

But then he heard the faint voice 

“f-ii-ve”

Diego, he could never forget Diego’s voice, maybe because he never spoke.

So the times he did felt more memorable.

Fives elbow hit the floor with a loud clunk.

The pain shot up through all of his arms.

But at that moment Five didn’t care.

He knew that the door was locked.

Mom did it after she left.

Maybe dad didn’t think he would have the power to jump, maybe he didn’t.

But he summoned his powers.

The normal flow of power was now just a small ripple.

He jumped, it felt like getting electrocuted.

Like all of him was protesting 

This was a very bad idea.

Maybe that was why he miscalculated.

He did land outside the door but on something soft.

Soft and alive.  
“aucch”

The voice said.

Five raised form the floor, but he shouldn’t have bothered.

He got hands full of a Diego.

“ohmmf”

Five said as all of his air got punched out of him.

Five should maybe push him away, but he didn’t.

He just stayed there trembling in his brother's arms.

Diego was also trembling and Five could feel soft tears in his hair.

Diego didn’t say anything, Five never thought Diego was good at words.

But the trembling hands and tears told Five enough.

Five was also crying, he hadn’t for so long.

The images of the dead burned bodies still present in his mind.

But Five just closed his eyes, and feel onto Diego.

It felt wired being touched so much.

They were in a wired lump on the cold floor.

Five absentmindedly thought that the clothes would be dirty from the ground.

But Diego didn't seem to care and why did Five?

Then there was a small pair of hands on his shoulders.

A bony body, pink painted nails on Fives face.

Klaus.

There are tears on his face too.

He is making these wet noises like he’s drowning and it's kind of cute.

Has Klaus always been this pale?

His hands are all over Five as if to check if he’s real.

Five gets it wanting to be sure, it must bee even harder for Klaus with the ghost thing.

Five used to think of Klaus, small, (why was he so small?), calling out for him.

But he looks into Klaus eyes, bright so alive and full of tears.

Then Five cries even more.

It feels like time doesn’t even exist anymore, its just them.

The tears and the talking.

Five wouldn’t remember the words later.

But they were real his siblings.

Then dad came and all went to shit.

Because fuck dad.


	7. Chapter 7

Diego hadn’t cried this much in years.

Not since he had fallen down the stairs and broken his leg.

But Five was back, back alive, crying on Diego’s shirts.

“I'm so sorry” Five kept chanting.

“sorry”

And Diego never said anything he couldn’t.

His throat was stuck and there were no words.

Klaus on the other hand couldn’t stop.

“Ben said you’d come back, he did”

He blabbered.

His hands shifting all over Fives hair.

Fives hands took Klaus hands out of his hair.

“Shush”¨

He said clasping their hands together.

Diego took hold of both of their hands, he squeezes them.

They were cold and clammy, from the floor.

But Diego doesn’t really care.

“What is going on here?”

The hard voice brought Diego back to reality.

Dad, there would be no sharing stories or talking.

Because in Diego’s life there was dad.

“Number five, Get back into the infirmary”

His voice was sharp like it had always been.

Diego was frozen could only see the look in Fives face.

His lips were tightly sealed, and his eyes were dark.

“No”

Five said, his voice was ice cold.

“I just got back, and I am not leaving”

His hands were trembling, in their closed fist.

“Number Five”

There was a much more sharpness in dads tone.

It used too mean extra laps or special training.

Diego could feel Klaus going behind him.

He had always been more scared of dad than anyone.

Five had risen up, he looked ridiculously small, next to dad. Wearing a white pyjamas tears on his cheeks and hair sticking out to all sides.

He was so small trembling, but he stood there holding dads gaze.

The slap was unexpected.

Dads hand struck Fives cheek, leaving a red mark there.  
Dad never hit them, not really. Maybe he grabbed hard, leaving red marks on Diego’s skin.

But this was a slap.

“Get back into the infirmary, number five”  
He said.

“yes sir”

Came out of Fives mouth, and Diego felt hope evaporate out of him.

Five left slowly, he walked past them.

The tears, previously from joy, know form shock stained his face.

Diego squeezed Klaus hand.

“Tomorrow” He whispered.

“Number two, four of to bed”

Dad said, and then he just left.

Diego could feel tears staining his face.

Dad ruined every fucking good thing in Diego's life, but he was his dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like the chapters of this fic gets shorter and shorter.


	8. Chapter 8

It was Klaus who brought it up. They were out on one of their mandatory common morning runs. It didn’t really make sense. Luther was way faster than everyone else, and Klaus didn’t even care  
Diego was normally just a little bit faster than Klaus, but he kept up that day.  
“Hey Diego do you think we” He stopped here to heave for breath.  
“Do you think we should tell the others?,”   
“about Five?” He added like Diego didn’t get it. Diego did get it, but he didn’t know. So he just shrugged

“I think they deserve to know,” Klaus said, and his voice was definitive. Maybe they did deserve to know, but this Five felt like it was their thing, like if Diego told anyone else Five would disappear, with the happiness he brought.  
“Maybe”  
Diego said, focusing on his running instead of hard questions .”Do you think we should ask Five first?” Because that was all there was too it.   
At the end of the day. Diego was standing with Klaus in front of the infirmary. He was sure Dad knew they were here, it filled him with fear that da knew, but this was Five. “Five” Klaus whispered, his voice high. The door opened, it wasn’t Five but mom.   
Her hair was perfect, like her smile. The smell of cookies filled Diego’s nostrils, he immediately felt safe. “Klaus honey shouldn’t you be reading,” She asked, not a wrinkle in her face. “we wanted to see Five” Diego said like it made sense.   
“Number Five has to rest, he has a fever, you can visit him later”  
“But Mooom”  
Klaus whined, she looked at Diego. “Five minutes don’t tell your father” She smiled at Diego. “thanks mom”. Five was seated in the bed behind the striped curtains. The white linen contrasted with his red body and black hair. He was reading a book, it looked burned. But as Klaus and Diego entered the room, he put the book down and smiled.  
“Hey”  
He said his voice rusty and cracked. “Hey,” Diego said. “Well five how are you doing?” Klaus said, sitting down on Fives bed. “Okay,” He said, then smiled “kinda burnt” he then vinced as Diego sat down on the bed. “does it hurt?” Diego asked because Five did not look good. Klaus chuckled   
“well you don’t look good”  
Diego felt like Klaus could read his mind. Five was shaking slightly even in the warm room. His body was slim like he hadn’t eaten in weeks. Fives hands on the bed were boney and burned. There was an iv with a clear liquid dripping into Fives blood. “thanks Klaus I don’t feel great either” He didn’t sound mad, for some reason he looked happy.   
“Where have y-o-ou- been?” Diego asked. “The future” Fives voice was low and monotone. The future. “when? ” Klaus's voice was very unklauslike, there was no humour or comically high sounds. There was just Klauses voice. “2019” Five elaborated.

“there was nothing, the world has ended, it was the apocalypse and there was nothing. A whole year of nothing”   
Tears were streaming down Fives face, pain was all Diego could see on Fives face. He didn’t know what to do, it had only been a hell of a year for them, but the apocalypse.  
Diego had at least had mom, and Klaus and sometimes Ben. Klaus was the one who hugged Five. Slowly moving his hands up and down on Fives back.   
“You’re back” He whispered “you’re back,” he said again. Diego didn’t try to get in on the hug. He had never been good at hugs. What was he supposed to do with his arms? It felt intimate watching them hug, the tears on Five face and the small sobs.   
So Diego turned his head away, closed his eyes and ears for Five. 

“I buried your bodies,” Five says and his voice is so fucking calm. Like it doesn’t matter “you were adults” They don’t say anything, then it is, of course, Klaus who asks.  
“Was I hot?”   
“you were dead, the sun had burned your skin, there was nothing hot about it” It's at that exact moment mom comes and takes them away. Diego doesn’t want to leave Five here. With their horrible dead corpses and his face full of pain.   
But mom covers Five with blankets and they leave. Five is once again reading his book as they leave. Diego only realized as he’s laying I bed that they never asked if they should tell the others.

Five didn’t get any sleep. He couldn’t, instead, he read the book once more. It was burnt on the edges. But he could still read the title “extra ordinary, my life as number seven” By Vanya Hargreaves. Five had read this book so many times he almost knew it by heart, it was all the horrible things that had ever happened in his life in one book. Vanya's sad face old and young looked at him like it was his fault, maybe it was. But it was so horrible.

There was the fact that Vanya never felt like she belonged like she was an outsider. Five had been mad, so mad when he read it. 

"For all of my childhood, all I ever wanted in my life was too be like them. My special 6 siblings who could do stuff. I wanted to be like my brothers strong being able to teleport wherever I wanted. I wanted to be like my sister popular famous and pretty. I see know as an adult that it wasn’t amazing. There were tears, blood and broken bones. But when you are a kid you don’t get any of that, you just know that you aren’t special.  
One time when we were 11, number two broke his leg. They were out as usual a robbery I think, and number two broke his leg falling or something. It was the first time I ever saw blood, and bone, I almost threw up. But the others didn’t care. Back then I didn’t realize it but its fucked up isn’t it that there was a bone sticking out of our brother's leg, and there was no reaction.  
It was when our brother Five disappeared when we were 13. Five had always been strong but stubborn, he wanted to time travel. Then one morning he did. He just left the table and disappeared. I think that’s when we really fell apart, but maybe we already had. I still believe number Five is out there, for a whole year I left him peanut butter and marshmallow sandwiches out, so he wouldn’t be hungry when he got back. After Five left it was disaster after disaster maybe it was a sign that he disappeared. That we had done our part that there was no more family."

Because it wasn’t great being a superhero, it sounded so appealing saving the world. But there were so many downsides, mostly there were blood endless hours of training, not having a normal life. But being alone also fucking sucked so bad. So he got Vanya he did, but he didn’t think the others would. 

The book was so horrible, Ben was dead, sweet Ben, who never wanted to hurt anyone but had monsters living inside him. The part where Ben got killed always made him cry. But it was everything else in this book that’s was horrible. 

Five never wanted to leave, he just wanted to show dad that he could. That he wasn’t a failure, that he could do something. But the fact that he ever thought there was nothing more to life then impressing dad. Vanya still looked sad at him, why didn’t you come back? She seemed to ask him. But I am back, he told her. Then why haven’t you visited me? She once again asked him. He didn’t know why.   
Maybe he was just scared, maybe he felt like he left her. The others had at least been together. But Vanya didn’t have anyone and she was his best friend. He left the others too but especially Vanya. But all he wanted was to see her again. But he was scared, of seeing her of dad.   
He could still feel the pain in his cheek, it didn’t hurt that bad. But it felt so horrible. Like all Five had been trough dad could still ruin him. If dad found out that Five snuck out what would he do to him? To Vanya?

Five slowly slipped out of the bed, his bare feet on the cold floor. The thin pyjamas did nothing to keep the cold out. But Five didn’t care, he had been warm for so long. His skin felt like it was on fire, a cold house what was he needed. The door was still locked, but Five quickly jumped past the door. Now he was even more glad for the cold because his power felt so hot. He slowly slipped down the dark and cold hallway. He went past all of their doors, closed.   
He stopped for a second to look inside his room. It was the same inside, bookshelves filled with books he never read. Dad had chosen them. There was his bed, still made neatly, the fucking stupid wallpaper faded from the sun. There wasn’t any dust, so mom probably still cleaned it.   
It was wired looking back into his bedroom, for a year all he wanted to do was go back. But now it just felt abandoned. Like it was a museum for his memory or something. Five slowly closed the door to his childhood bedroom. Next to his room was Vanya's, as Five hovered beside the door he realized what a bad idea this was. It was 3 in the morning, dark and he was breaking into her room. But there was no going back.   
He opened the door, the light-flooded into the dark room. Five closed the door now in the dark. When his eyes adjusted to the dark, he could see her. She was sleeping her brown hair in his face. There were a blue light on her head from the sleep monitor on her head. Five felt so creepy watching her, when she turned around in her sleep he smiled. She turned and her eyes opened to lock with her.

“hey Vanya,”He said.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this


End file.
